


The Pull

by boomsherlocka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The Sun and the Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: When they disappeared into the ocean together, there were rumors.Check Please AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. Bitty is the sun, and Jack is the ocean. Yeah, I know it's weird. Roll with it.

When they disappeared into the ocean together, there were rumors. There were search parties. Jack's parents didn't want to give up, and neither did Bitty's parents. Months passed, and there was no sign of either one of them. They were lost.

Except they weren't.

Jack spends most of his time looking up at the sun. He can feel the warmth deep in his bones, and he's drawn to it. He is envious that Bitty can touch him but he'll never be able to reach up to touch him in return.

The sun and the sea are so far apart.

But if Jack looks hard enough, he can catch glimpses of Bitty up there. The flash of his smile, his bright hair, his warm brown eyes. He wonders if when Bitty looks down at him, if he can see Jack too. He hopes so.

If Jack concentrates enough, he can hear Bitty's voice too. He isn't sure if he is actually communicating with him or just convincing himself that he is, but it's a comfort to feel close to him again. The nights are long when he can't feel Bitty's touch against his waves, and that first lick of warmth when he rises is the most amazing thing Jack has ever felt. Better than kisses, he can hardly remember those. Better than touches, better than anything.

 

 

 

Jack isn't sure how the wood burning stove ends up on the shore, but it does. He notices it at low tide, rusting just at the edge of where the waterline lies, it's belly open and inviting. It isn't long until a bird builds a nest inside, and Jack enjoys watching the birds grow from hatchling to their fully feathered form. 

He watches as people clear out the nest so they can build a fire, cooking things there along the beach, having fun and splashing each other in the shallow water. 

When he sees the flickering flames he has an idea that will get him close to Bitty again. It will take maneuvering, but he has nothing left but time.

He is lucky that there are logs and kindling left behind, as well as a pot that has collected his salty water. The sun is high in the sky, and Jack can almost hear Bitty's laugh. He's warm, and he can see the glittering glints of the sun's reflection on the water's surface.

If he can get the angle right, he and Bitty can start a fire. He will be able to feel the licks of flame against the water, he'll be able to feel himself boiling, and evaporating, and floating up, up, up. They'll be able to touch each other, and it will be worth it.

It took hours for the angle of the sun and the pull of the tide to line up to perfection, and for the reflection to hit just right to magnify the sun's rays. There was smoke, then a spark, then flame. He sees a flash of Bitty's smile in it, and Jack feels such overwhelming happiness that he shivers.

The warmth builds, and builds, and Jack thinks “Hey. I miss you.”

Jack hears “You see me every day, honey.”

“It's not enough.”

The sound that Bitty makes is enough to make Jack's chest ache. He wants to reach out and touch the curling tendrils of fire, but the best he can do is bubble. He knows if he touches the flame it will die, and he wants to keep Bitty as close to him as possible.

“It has to be enough. We can't have anything else, but we'll always have each other. I'll be constant, and you'll be constant.”

Jack knows this is true. He feels it in his bones. He knows that they will always have each other, and that every move that he makes will be because of Bitty's pull. And somehow, yes, he is okay with this. It will have to be okay.

 

 

 

Jack is not sure if the kindling runs out first of if the water boils away first, but suddenly he can't quite hear Bitty as clearly anymore and he doesn't feel the intense burn anymore. The absence of it is almost as intense as the fire.

The sun is going down. Jack shivers. He knows, however, that Bitty will be back in the morning. He knows it as well as he knows the tides.

 


End file.
